humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Life Moving Towards You
The other day I had an extraordinary experience. One after another, life responded with a series of powerful positive events. It was as if I were on a magic carpet ride, but rather than being carried aloft, life was coming to me ''with one wonderful benefit after another. First, I had a superb meeting that far exceeded my expectations. Then a financial discussion unfolded so wonderfully and speedily for my benefit, I could hardly believe it. Then a computer operation went far quicker than I would have imagined. And so forth for nearly two hours. I was left breathless by the stunning chain of events. It was at that point that I grasped something truly profound. I understood clearly for the first time in my life that the only thing that matters is whether ''life is moving towards you. Effort, skill, knowledge, aspiration, strength, action, decision, etc are all fine, but they mean nothing if life isn’t moving toward you bringing it bounty on its own. I also realized once more that life is alive and conscious, and constantly responding to the state of our consciousness within. In fact, life bringing you results on its own without need for outer action is proof that you are rightly disposed psychologically. More often than not, it is an indication that you have made a shift toward a more positive attitude -- perhaps overcoming a reluctance, or shedding a hostility, or restraining one’s self from asserting, or having an inner faith that all will turn out fine, and so forth. When we take to such attitudes, life moves towards us “on its own,” which is really a reflection of a momentary or longer-lasting transition we have made in consciousness. There are also the magical, cosmic occasions when life comes through a storm of good fortune, as it did for me the other day. All one need do in such situations is NOT interfere and ride that wave, surrendering to and having complete trust in the unfolding. Life moving toward one with one positive event after another is also an indication that you have evoked the Spirit; often occurring in tandem with a significant transition in attitude, opinion, or belief. As it turns out, I deeply consecrated that day’s very important activities to the spiritual Force, attracting that two-hour blizzard of good fortune. The most important thing that came out of the experience was a profound new view of existence -- shaking me to the core. I saw that in terms of success, accomplishment, and fulfillment, all that mattered was whether or not life is moving in my direction with positive results. Everything else is mere potential, effort, thought, wish, hope, and dream. Life coming to you on the other hand is kinetic; it is realization; it is results; it is effortless fulfillment; and is all that really matters in terms of accomplishment and fulfillment in life. As you go about your day, look around and consider if life is moving toward you through positive, helpful, beneficial events. If so, then you know are doing something right within. Equate the outer result with a corresponding shift in consciousness. Now that you know the cause, repeat it ad infinitum as often and as frequently as possible. The energy you release will be enormous, though you may not feel it, as it has moved in the subtle or subconscious plane. But then at the right time, life will start moving on its own, which can build up and become a torrent of successive positive events, occurring in a short, tight timeframe. Then you too may have a vision of the power of life to move on your behalf, which will also give you a glimpse of the Marvel behind all existence. --Roy Posner 13:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Back to articles on Life Response http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response Category:Principles of Life Category:Accomplishment Category:Case Studies:Accomplishment